A roller bearing cage made from metallized plastic is known, for example, from WO 2009/135477 A1. The metallic coating covers the base body at least in some sections and has a structure with a nanocrystalline grain. As the metals that form the coating, iron alloys or alloys based on titanium or nickel can be used. The metallic coating can be deposited electrochemically on the base body.